Harry Potter and the Patronus
by natewins1500
Summary: Takes place during forth year. Harry's name comes out of the goblet of fire and he is tired of the yearly threats to his life and wants to prove he didnt want this. rating is for language.
1. The Patronus (03-09 14:57:02)

**Hello every one this is my first fanfic that i have ever written so i hope you like it if it does well I'm thinking about doing a whole story with this idea so read and review. Also I do not own harry potter the privilege belongs to J.K Rowling im just playing in her sandbox. I don't have a beta reader yet so I'm making the corrections as i see them. If you see any dont be afraid to tell me in the comments. Thanks a lot**

Harry was stunned and scared. Why you ask? Well his name just came out of the goblet of fire.

"Harry Potter come up here" said Dumbledore. Harry got up and walked to the front of the great hall to the headmaster. When he got there Dumbledore gave him the slip of parchment.

"What the bloody hell is this, this isn't my hand writing or my signature! What does this mean?" yelled Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"Oi! Potter, just admit you want the fame and money and stop wasting our time!" yelled a certain blond ferret.

"That's it! I'm tired of people not believing me when FUCKING SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPENS! I HARRY JAMES POTTER, LAST OF THE POTTERS DO HEARBY SWEAR ON MY MAGIC AND LIFE THAT I DID NOT PUT MY NAME INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE. NOR DID I ASK AN OLDER STUDENT TO PUT MY NAME INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE. NOR DID I COERCE ANYONE TO DO SO. SO I SAY SO MOTE IT BE! _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

What came out of Harry's wand was not the standard white whisp or white creature. But a crimson dragon that was 50 ft wide and 25 ft long. Screams were heard all around the great hall as the crimson dragon flew to the end of the tables looked aroubd and when it didn't see any attackers it bowed to Harry and slowly dissipated.

"Harry how did you make your patronus red like that?" Asked one very confused Dumbledore.

"To be honest not a single clue professor." said Harry.

**A/N hey thanks to anyone reading let me know if you want me to make this into a full story or if i should just leave it as a oneshot, like it so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning of Fourth Year**

**Hey guys Nate here just wanted to say thank you for all the support you have given me so far. Also I will be making this a full story but on that note I will not be starting it how he is with the Dursleys or going to the world Quidditch cup. I will be starting it from the time they get on the train till the leave on it. As always i do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

September 1st 1994

Harry boarded the train with Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley And Hermione Granger for their fourth year and it was a subdued group that made their way to a carriage so that they could sit and talk till they got to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Once they found one they put all of their trunks up on to the rack above their heads.

"So what do you think is going to be happening this year that has everybody all excited and acting like ickle firsties." said George.

" The fact that Charlie said that he would see us later in the year is very surprising based on the fact that he works in Romania." said Fred.

A little while after the train left Kings Cross Station, Neville Longbottom showed up with another student in tow. Said student was about 5'5" had almost platinum blond hair. Sapphire blue eyes, and a dreamy look on her face. What everybody noticed was that her wand was behind her left ear and the radish earrings. When they said hi Neville introduced her as Luna Lovegood. Daughter of the editor of the quibbler one Xenophilius Lovegood.

"So does anyone know what is going to happen at Hogwarts this year? I ask because I've been hearing things as I made my way here." asked Neville

Just as he finished asking that, the carriage door was opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

"What you mean to say that your father didn't tell you what is coming to Hogwarts? That's just pathetic. My Father told me all about it this year and if you don't already know then I'm not going to tell you. Also Potter you had better be careful this year it would be a shame if you were to be hurt for no reason. And you, Mudblood, you shouldn't even be here because you had to of stolen your magic from someone that was of better blood than you" said Malfoy.

" Piss off Malfoy. We don't need to listen to you belittling us and being disrespectful all the time just because you think you're better than everyone," taking a breath he continues, "though, I have a question. 'Who' was the one that got the highest scores in our year, for the last three years straight? Also, 'Who' was it that is stronger than you magically? Oh, 'Who' it was that gave you that black eye last year? Oh, that's right! It was, and IS, Hermione Granger. So just get out. You have no grounds to stand on, with bothering us every year. And just because I said that I didn't want to be your friend in first year, isn't because you are a Pureblood, it's because my mother was a muggleborn and you calling all muggleborns 'mudbloods', is extremely disrespectful to me," finished Harry.

"Why do you still want to try to make people feel bad? It doesn't help anyone at all and just make them feel like they will never belong to the world that they were introduced to as an eleven year old, you will never be the one that will force me out of this world. And do you know why that is? It is because I have actual friends not just lackeys or bodyguards like you do. Like i said last year your nothing but a foul evil loathsome little cockroach!" Said Hermione

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BINT I AM THE HEIR TO THE MALFOY FAMILY. YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO ME THAT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF HOGWARTS FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY EXPELLIARMUS!" A he said this he pulled his wand out and went to try to hex Hermione but was stopped by a voice gruffly saying _Expelliarmus_ and his wand being launched out of his hand and into the hand of the most scarred individual any of them have seen.

Said person was About 6 ft tall had a walking stick matted dirty blond hair. His face looked like something out of a Wes Craven movie, his face looked like someone had taken it and put it in a blender and turned it on. He was missing an eye this was apparent because he had an electric blue eye in the spot where his right one was supposed to be, and it was spinning in all manner of directions just looking at it was enough to make some of the students dizzy and nauseous. This was none other than one alastair "mad-eye" Moody.

" So you think just because your father is on the Wizengamot that you can hex anyone you want just because your a Malfoy." said Moody. Then Moody turned to Hermione and asks "How about you let me deal with young lady I'll make sure that he learns not to do this again." he then turns to Malfoy and points his wand at him then mutters under his breath an incantation. They all stare as Malfoy begins to shrink and grow white fur the same color as his hair then uses his wand to cast the levitation spell on him. The student then all stare wide eyed as he moves the blonde ferret around the carriage. When he gets close to the door again Moody changes Malfoy back.

"That's what you get for trying to hex this young lady. Now run along back to your carriage and don't let me see you try to pull your wand on to another student or else you will have detention with me for a week straight." Said Moody

Malfoy and his goon squad left the carriage while saying that his father would hear about what he did to then turned to the rest of the students and asked if they were he got the positive he turned and said goodbye and left.

Harry turned to his friends and was stunned to see them with penceive looks on their then sat down back where he was before Malfoy came in and started to think about what could be going on at school this year but realized that if there was anything happening he might be caught up in the middle of it. He also realized that if he was in the center of it he would be ridiculed by everyone while also being ostracized by most of the school.

"Hey Ron do you think that whatever is going to happen at school this year will be safe or will it be like our past years and be fraught with danger? Also Hermione do you think that you can help me just in case I need it this year I know that I don't usually ask and that you help anyways but I still thought that I should ask?" Asked Harry

Hermione gets up and rushes over to him and gives him a hug with tears in her eyes. She then proceeds to smack him upside the back of the head. She then proceeds to sit in his lap and scold him for thinking like that.

" Honestly Harry you would think that with everything that we have been through you wouldn't even need to ask such a thing. And of course i would be by your side i have been since you saved me from the troll in first year. This year is going to be very different than the others because this year we do not have to worry about dementors, trolls, three headed dogs, dragons, werewolves, and basilisks."said Hermione

"Er not that I'm complaining and all but why are you sitting in my lap?"

" …" Hermione gets a pink tinge to her face as she realizes what she is doing and proceeds to jump up off his lap sputtering in embarrassment " w-w-well y-you s-see I l-l-ike y-you a lot and just got ahead of myself on reassuring you that it would help and while hugging you I lost myself in my caring."

With a shocked look Harry asks Hermione what she means about her liking him. She replies

" I have had a crush on you since first year after you saved me from the troll and at first I didn't think it was a crush then when the year ended I talked with my mum and she told me it was either a case of hero worship or a genuine crush. It didn't help that each year since first year I was either saved by you or helped you save an innocent man and Hippogriff."

" Hermione as you are one of my best friends I have always cherished you friendship and companionship but i have been struggling with my emotions about whether I should ask you out or if I should just stay friends. But you saying that you have a crush on me is the best thing you could've told me. So while still have my Gryffindor courage. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**A/N 1 Hey sorry for the long wait I recently moved from Phoenix Arizona all the way up to Seattle Washington. Also had to deal with my computer stopped working on me as well as deleting the chapter.**

**A/N 2 and a cliffhanger for all of you guys. thank you for the reviews and comments keep them coming and ill try to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls just wanted to say sorry for the late update just a lot of things have happened since my last post and has kept me away from the keyboard . Anywho on to the story. Also I don't own Harry Potter.**

Finally the time had come for the students to get off of the train and get to the carriages. As they departed the train they heard the booming voice of Hagrid.

"First years, first years over hear! First years follow me!"

They made their way to the horseless carriages. Harry stopped and stared at them when he saw something he hadn't before. The creature he saw was skeletal looking with leathery looking skin that looked as if it was pulled taut across the bones it a set of wings folded up on their backs, long spindly tails reminiscent of a had reddish eyes and you could see a beak like mouth on them.

" What are those things?" Harry asked completely shocked that the carriages were actually drawn by something and not enchanted by magic.

" Oh! You can see them too Harry Potter?" asked Luna in a very dreamy like tone.

"There is nothing there you two. I don't see how you think that there is something there so don't try to pull this prank on us is it isn't going to work you two know who by older brothers are."said Ginny in a no nonsense fashion.

"Actually there is they are called thestrals and only people who have seen someone die can see them it is a defense mechanism to protect them from being hunted."Replied Luna as she got in too one of the carriages.

"But I don't remember seeing anyone die. And it couldn't have been me seeing my mother die because then i would have been able to see the first time we came to Hogwarts in them."Said Harry as he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that such creatures exist in the world.

They all got in to the carriages and when the got settled in they felt it lurch as it started to move.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the front of Hogwarts just before the hall leading to the Great Hall that the meals are used for. The all headed for their House tables, Harry, Hermione, And the Weasleys to Gryffindor. Luna To Ravenclaw. And Nevile To Huffelpuff.

Once all the students were all seated at their tables Professor McGonagall came in with the first years. She had them line up against the head table as she went to get the sorting hat and stool for it to sit on.

Once it was all situated correctly she stepped back and the old tattered sorting hat started to sing(A/N not going to put any song here because I'm not good at those).the song was about relying on friends and to beware of wolves in sheep's clothes, as well as to have fun, remember that houses aren't everything.

After the Sorting Hat was done with its song Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and started going down the list of names till she got to the end. She collected the Sorting hat and stool and took them back to where she got them from. After that was done, she sat down and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium he started his start of term speech.

" Good evening to you all and welcome to another year here at the wonderful institution we call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a few announcements to make before we eat. The first is that this year Hogwarts will be host to an ancient tournament called the Triwizard Tournament." at this the hall exploded into conversations and exclamations of excitement.

Bang! Bang! Went the headmasters wand as he shot off a couple of attention grabber spells.

"Now that we are all paying attention now how about i continue with my announcements? As I was saying the school will be host to this competition, but it will be only for those seventeen years of age and older for the rest you get to cheer the Hogwarts Champion onto victory. This is to ensure that no one not old enough from entering and getting severely injured or get killed. Now my second announcement is that we will be host to two other schools from other countries. The first school will be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The second School will be Ilvermorny School of magic. I expect that there might be some excitement about other schools being here but you must remember that these schools are on par with Hogwarts please when they get here to be on your best behavior. That means no house rivalries will be tolerated, no blatant disdain for certain students and most importantly no pranking other schools." This last one all heads in the hall turned to the Weasley twins and stared at them.

"Hey my slightly better looking twin." said Gred

"Yes my slightly smarter twin."said Forge

"You think they were talking about us?"Said Gred

"Nah i think they were talking about someone else."said Forge

This caused a few laughs to happen around them as they were overheard. The twins then looked at the Headmaster and saw that his eyes were twinkling like crazy.

"Yes I mean you Fred And George and if i find out that you didn't listen i will have you in detention for the rest of the year if you go against what I have said." Said the Headmaster

"But what if they deserve it will we still be in detention?" Asked one of the twins.

"If that is the case then before you prank them come to me or your head of house and we will discuss it together. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Said Dumbledore

"Yes it does Headmaster and thank you for the consideration for allowing us to continue bringing joy to this school."Said both twins at the same time.

"Now that is over on to my third announcement I was originally going to cancel quidditch But it was brought to my attention that seventh years who want to go into quidditch as a pro and get scouted would have been upset due to the fact that they couldn't have been able to play or even be scouted because of not playing. So we have decided that it will continue as normal except that the third task of the tournament will be held in the pitch so the games will be held in the new pitch that was created near the old one. This new pitch is up to date with the newest regulations in size and safety. Now on to my final announcement, this years professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts is a Team of Aurors. There will be a total of 12 Aurors here teaching you all. The reason there are so many is because they still have to patrol the school and grounds. Prefects you will be doing the same as normal just with Aurors with you to keep the school and its students safe. The Aurors will be introduced to you during your first class of DA DA.I don't think that I need to remind you that all rules are to be followed. Now that the announcements are done it is time to eat. Dig in and enjoy it.

"Finally i thought that he was going to go on forever and that we would starve." Said Ron

"Honestly Ron You know that he wouldn't do that all you have to do is be patient and then you could eat all you want. Plus it was a lot of announcements tonight." Said Hermione

"That's true normally he wouldn't say so much but with how important it all was im glad he started it before we ate because if he waited till after then we would have been full and tired and not very attentive." said Harry

"I'm just shocked that he's going so far to make sure that we are at our best behavior for before the other schools get here. I'm just curious about whether or not he will actually make Professor Snape not have any public disdain for me this the fact that he is willing to work with the twins on the pranking of other schools just sends a shiver down my back just thinking about it." Replied Harry with a little apprehension in his voice.

They continued talking and eating now that all of the exciting things were already were covered in the conversation so far. After about half an hour the food and dessert for the night was cleared off the table. The prefects gathered all the first years for each house and started to take them to the dormitories to get settled in for the night. The rest of the years after having been at the school for at least one year knew that the prefects took them in a longer path so that the upper years could get there first and start to relax for the night.

The group decided to leave the Great Hall just after the first years left so that they could get up to the dormitories to clean get changed and relax for the night before their classes started the next day.

Once all the students left the Great Hall the Professors left and went to the conference room to have a late meeting for them to discuss a few things about any of the announcements from that night.

"Okay now that we are all here does anyone have anything they want to start off with tonight?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I do Headmaster." stated Professor Sprout "Will the students who participate in the tournament be able to have anyone that could help them as an adviser or tutor to help in the case of them needing it?"

"Well that is an excellent question and the answer to it is yes the students who are competing will be able to choose an adviser from any of the staff barring the Headmasters of course. They will also be given unrestricted access to the restricted section of the library." replied the Headmaster. "Anyone else have anything?"

"I do." said Professor Snape "What if a student asks an older student to put their name in to the tournament?"

"The Aurors that i mentioned tonight have already agreed to watch the goblet and to check each slip of paper to make sure that doesn't happen. Also i will be putting down an age line so any potions won't work and no one under the age of seventeen can get passed it."Said Dumbledore. 'I will also be going back over this once the other schools get here."

" What about students using a levitation charm on the slip of paper would that work?"Asked Professor Snape.

" No it wouldn't work, I will also be putting a nullification ward down so that if a student does try once the slip hits the ward it will cancel the spell so that they can't enter that way." Explained Dumbledore.


End file.
